Wouldn't have it any other way
by aabha
Summary: "We've made this dream" "We've been through so much" "But I wouldn't change a thing" No. They weren't a normal couple; but they wouldn't change their hectic life. Along with the madness; there was along beauty. Seaweed and Wise girl, he held up the weight of the world of her, she took a knife for him. He never forgot her. She never stopped believing in him.
Perseus Jackson, commonly known are Percy Jackson sat timidly at the hospital seat; his eyes darting through every corner. He noticed the clusters of people surrounding him. As he began bouncing his leg nervously, his heart beating out of his chest. His mind was some other unknown place. He often would glance at the clock, wanting the hours to speed up.

His stomach started to twist knots while he began day dreaming.

Annabeth Chase-no starch that; Annabeth Jackson was in the room giving birth to their first child. His child! he was nervous alright. He still remembered their first interaction, well it wasn't necessarily what normal people would do, but they weren't ever normal. He smiled fondly as he recalled their teenage memories. He would've never guessed he would be with his wise girl. But this was the best surprise he could've wished for.

Now; remembering their teenage years he wouldn't have changed a thing, not even falling into Tartarus with her, yes it was part of his locality, but the other part was his love for his wise girl.

"Percy! Relax she is going to be fine; no wonder Annabeth didn't want you inside." His mother scolded him lightly. But he couldn't stop shaking. Questions swarmed through his mind, they started eat him up. What if her condition wasn't stable? What if he was going to be a father like Poseidon who left his mother, or worse like smelly Gabe.

Percy knew his father wanted to stay, he knew he loved Sally- _loved._ You see he knew somewhere deep down Sally still loved his father. But he father is a god, and gods aren't allowed to be with mortals. Besides Posiedon was already married so was Sally; but that longing for his parents to be his parents, together.

He was brought back by a smoothing voice; he wondered if it was a lullaby, then he realized it was Aphrodite's squeal. Hmm.. that's weird; he hadn't notice the other gods and demi-gods enter, he felt his cheeks heat up as he realized he was day dreaming; _again._

"Congratulations! It's girl! You're a very lucky man ! Even being born at 8 months she is a perfectly healthy baby.. she trailed off explaining about the birth conditions, but Percy could barley hear her he was too focused listening to his own thumping heart. As he entered he room, he could barley hold still; there she was, his little baby girl. A mixture of them both.

"She has your nose Percy!" Sally cooed

"Look at those beautiful sea-green eyes! oh she is so beautiful!" Aphrodite was already sobbing.

"She has Annabeth's hair!"

"Oh look at those little tiny feet!"

"Her name is Charlotte Olivia Jackson." Annabeth said as she cradled her daughter. Her eyes reminding her of Percy, although he was right here, she was longing to be in her husband's arms.

As if reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around his wife while giving his quieting her daughter with a kiss on her forehead. Definitely Annabeth's Baby he noted.

"We made her, she's going to be wonderful" Annabeth took a moment to just smile and she turned her head to her husband pressing her lips to his. He always tasted like the ocean, and his beautiful eyes that she came to love. Seaweed brain she thought giddily.

Oh crap.

Annabeth thought pregnancy hormones were done after giving birth, but it turns out her body was just not yet ready.

"Yes we did seaweed brain" she whispered against his lips.

As she laid her head on is chest all she could do was smile.

Smile at this beautiful moment.

Two gods who hated each other put aside their hatred for their granddaughter.

The goddess of love and beauty put aside her important errands for her favorite couple's child.

Her evil-stepmom who had bitterness towards her put her hatred aside and smiled down at the little bundle of happiness.

The goddess who took Percy away for 9 months from her, who could've compared to her step-mom, put aside her hatred as she blesses the child with happiness.

Percy leaned down and whispered to her ear so softly, only she could hear;

"Remember our date?"

"How could I forget? being the seaweed brain you are, I'm surprised it was a success" Percy Chuckled as he placed a kiss on her curls.

"I still remember arriving into camp half-blood; being the scared 12 year old I was. Still worrying about my mom and how she was with smelly Gabe. I still remember being surprised by your statement. "

"And why is that?"

"Well you would expect someone to complete me on defeating the a minotaur saying something like "You're so brave" or ya know I mean that is what normal people do."

"We've never been normal have we?"

"Nope. well there-yeah no never"

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" They said as if they were one, a heart beating for one.

As they looked around, they're friends and parents getting along, preparing for the baby parties, she smiled fondly as she thought about her hectic life, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was finally home..

 **Author's Note:**

 **:D So this is my first fanfic!**

 **Hope y'all liked it. I don't know if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot..so please list your opinions**

 **R &R **

**See ya! ^-^**

 **~betteroffgone**


End file.
